


exhibit a

by SarcasticIrishCat



Series: moments in time (and space) [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, and she is totally into whatever vetra is, but oh my god, exploring kinks, i can't believe i'm still writing these things, sara just really fucking loves vetra okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticIrishCat/pseuds/SarcasticIrishCat
Summary: Vetra decides it's time to find out just how quiet Sara can be.





	exhibit a

“...and after that see to it that you return to the Nexus for a full debriefing of the negotiations.”

“Of course, Director.” Sara’s polite smile was starting to look more like a grimace after the lengthy list of menial tasks that Tann had assigned to her. “I will be in touch-” Tann disconnected the call after a sharp nod “-you over-sized cock-sucking parasite.”

“Rough day?”

Sara jumped slightly at the voice behind her but when she turned to look at the newcomer she was smiling. “Vetra...”

Vetra had walked in to the meeting room during Sara’s call with Tann and had managed to sneak around the outer corner and stand behind her without alerting either her or Tann’s attention to her presence, and hovered outside their peripherals until they were done. “I was kinda hoping that you were gonna tell him to shove his requests up his ass.”

Sara laughed slightly. She walked over to where Vetra was lounging, leaning in close to the turian’s body heat which must have been more pronounced since she’d taken her armour off. “Nah, not this time,” she said. “I figure if I act like a model employee and do what he asks for the next few weeks that I can get him to sign off on having Scott posted on the Tempest.”

“Good plan,” Vetra agreed. She wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and tugged her in until the human was pressed against her. “Anything in particular I could help with?”

“A couple of requisition requests – specifically items that are being passed about Kadara port. Think you can get your hands on them?”

“Send me the details and I’ll do what I can,” Vetra affirmed. She leaned down and gently nuzzled Sara’s cheek, inhaling her scent. “Anything pressing you have to see to at the moment?”

“Mm, no ... why?”

Vetra’s mandibles flared in a smirk as she nipped at the skin of Sara’s jaw and slide her hands down to cup Sara’s rear. She gave the plump mounds a squeeze, chuckling when Sara made an adorable squeaking noise.

“Vetra!” Sara put her hands on her carapace and pushed her back slightly, just enough so that she could see the turian’s face. “Really? Right now?”

“We don’t have anything else to do,” Vetra pointed out. She applied a little bit of talon to her squeezes and watched as Sara’s eyes fluttered closed. “So ... why not?”

Sara opened her mouth, presumably but counter her statement but she closed it after a moment and seemed to consider the proposition. She shrugged after a few seconds and extracted herself from Vetra’s arms. “So, my quarters?” she asked, turning to head for the ramp.

Vetra quickly caught her around the waist again and pinned her to the table, Sara’s back against her front. “Actually, I have a better idea.”

“Uh... _”_

Vetra slipped her hands around the front of Sara’s body and teasingly nudged her talons under her shirt, trailing delicate lines up along Sara’s sides.

“V-Vetra!” Sara gasped, squirming at the sensations. She tipped her head back to glare reproachfully at her. “You cannot be serious!”

“I am completely series,” Vetra said, dropping a light kiss to her lips. “No-one has any reason to be up here, and as long as you keep quiet then nobody will get suspicious.”

Sara bit her lip. The human was a notoriously loud lover, very vocal in her approval and appreciative in her moans. Asking her to keep quiet was going to be a challenge but Vetra could see the temptation in her eyes, pupils darkening with the beginnings of arousal and she only needed a little more to convince her to relent.

Vetra moved one hand to run a talon along the underside of her breast, which the other hand dipped ever-so-slightly into the waistbands of her trousers. “If you can keep those noises of yours under control then you have nothing to worry about.” Sara trembled under her hands. “What do you say?”

Sara took a shuddering breath and relaxed against Vetra’s body. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.”

 _Success_.

Vetra chuckled and wasted no time in leaning down to lavish her girlfriend’s soft neck with kisses and nips while she continued to explore her chest under her clothes. Sara was obviously wearing her bra but Vetra could feel her pebbled nipples through the fabric and she ran her talon over the nub. Her other hand left Sara’s trousers to join the other under the shirt and so Vetra was cradling both of Sara’s breasts, teasing her nipples.

Sara’s head tipped back to lean on Vetra’s carapace and a whimper left her lips.

“Ah-ah.” Vetra licked a trail up to her ear and bit the outer shell of skin. “No noises, remember? Or do you want to be caught?”

Sara’s hips twitched forward at the implication and Vetra delighted at the reaction. She was already beginning to think of different places she could ambush Sara to wrought pleasure from her while the human tried to keep quiet. There were a multitude of nooks and crannies on the Nexus that were blind spots to the security feeds, not to mention on Eos, Voeld, Havarl...

“Fuck, this is a bad idea,” Sara whispered.

“Should I stop?” Vetra asked, cause as much as she wanted this to happen she was adamant that Sara was 100% on board with it as well.

“Please don’t,” Sara said, arching her breasts into Vetra’s hands. “Gods, this is insane.”

Vetra just laughed quietly and bit the spot just behind Sara’s ear, eliciting a strangled gasp from her. She slipped on hand back to Sara’s pants, skilfully undoing the clasp at the front and slipping her hand inside, resting her palm over her mound while her fingers rubbed at the fabric between Sara’s thighs. Vetra had to bite off her own groan because Sara had already soaked through her panties and her hips were bucking eagerly against her hand. A quick glance at her human showed that she had closed her eyes in concentration and was biting her lip, the tiniest of whimpers escaping her. “You’re so wet for me already,” she murmured into her ear. She pressed a long finger against her underwear and Sara ground against it eagerly seeking out the friction. She was wriggling in Vetra’s embrace as she tried to get as much contact as possible from her, and little frustrated whimpers were escaping her at the lack of skin-on-skin touching with her lover and at the already intense focus that was being laid upon her cunt.

Sara pushed herself forwards against Vetra’s hand again. “Vetra,” she whispered. Vetra hooked a talon under the edge of her panties and Sara whimpered. “Shit, Vetra _please_!”

But Vetra wasn’t going to give in that easily. “Please what, Sara?” she murmured back. Her talon slipped through her slick and nudged her labia apart. “You’re gonna have to ask for it.”

Sara pressed herself back against Vetra’s body. She was huffing in frustration as her hips canted forwards but Vetra wasn’t giving her the relief that she wanted, not yet. “Please,” Sara panted. Her head leaned back against Vetra’s carapace and her hands settled on Vetra’s wrists. “Fuck me, please.”

Vetra gave a pleased hum and watched Sara’s mouth drop open when her finger slipped passed her entrance and pushed in, _deep_. Sara’s back arched and she gave a choked off noise as she stopped a cry from escaping her throat. “Christ,” she whispered, chest heaving. “Fuck, babe...”

Vetra chuckled, her subvocals low with arousal. “I’ve barely even started yet,” she said. “Cause if I timed this right...”

“Hmm?”

“...then Peebee is about to leave her hidey-hole and go down to engineering.”

Sara cursed. “You _planned_ this,” she accused, trying to glare at her girlfriend. “Seriously Vetra, someone might hear us!”

“Not if you keep quiet,” Vetra assured her. “Trust me. Hold those sweet little sounds in an no-one will suspect anything.”

Sara opened her mouth to argue but she paused when the sound of a door opening in the distant reached them. Her eyes went wide when she heard Peebee whistling as she made her way along the ship.

Vetra smirked. Sara’s body had frozen at the sound of movement, but her sex was fluttering around the digit still buried in her. She looked down at her human and wide, dark eyes stared back at her. Vetra pulled her finger out and pushed back in all the way again and Sara bit her lip, a muffled whimper the only sound to escape as her hips twitched into the movement. She nodded, and Vetra had to hold back her own groan as she started to thrust her finger slowly in and out of Sara’s cunt.

Peebee’s whistling grew closer. Vetra kept her thrusts steady, despite how Sara’s hips would grind erratically against her hand, and she leaned down to nibble lightly at the juncture between the human’s neck and shoulder. Sara’s little grunts and cut-off moans were music to Vetra’s ears. She could feel the tremors run through Sara’s body as she met her hand thrust for thrust, and how Sara’s breathes got heavier the closer their friends’ footsteps got.

Peebee had reached the bottom of the ramp and within a few seconds there was the swift noise of the engineering door opening a closing.

Sara gasped, as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. “Oh my god, _Vetra_.”

“I know,” Vetra moaned in to her neck. “Isn’t it intoxicating? The thrill of being caught but not wanting to stop anyway?”

Sara clenched down hard around her finger. “Gods, I’m so fucking turned on, how are you doing this?”

“I’m good at finding things,” Vetra pointed out, curling her finger up on the next outward stroke. “That includes other people’s kinks.”

“Fuck.” Sara squirmed against her body. “I’m so close already.”

“I can tell.” Sara’s walls were starting to squeeze around her finger insistently. “I’m not quite done with you yet, though.” Sara cursed in frustration when Vetra removed her finger and left her hand cupping her sex instead while her other hand slipped under Sara’s shirt and crept its way up to her breasts. Vetra gave her nipple a rough twist, and she chuckled as Sara arched her back with a choked gasp. She leaned down and bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder as she pinched the nipple tight between her fingers. “I always wondered if you liked it rough,” Vera mused to herself, “since you enjoy scratching your nails along my plates. Not to mention that biting seems to make you wild.” She emphasized her point by giving Sara a sharp nip just below her jaw.

Sara groaned and ground against the hand still pressed to her mound, her clit rubbing deliciously against Vetra’s palm. “Okay, yeah. I wouldn’t mind a bit of rough-play in the bedroom.” Vetra bit her again but let her teeth sink in deeper, almost to the point of breaking skin. “A-ah! Goddamn, I would definitely be up for it!”

Vetra rumbled happily against her skin while she marked her human, her fingers not letting up on tormenting her nipple and her hand pressing against Sara’s sex each time she thrust her hips forwards. “How would you feel about restraints?”

Sara didn’t even need to answer her with words. The whimper she made in response was more than enough of a clue for Vetra.

“Aah, you like that thought?” Vetra abandoned her neck to pressed her mouth to Sara’s ear. “You, tied up beneath me, unable to move while I had my way with you. Maybe ... a blindfold too?” Sara bit her lip and thrust against her hand. “I’m assuming that’s a yes. Hmm, what else would you like to try?”

Sara was apparently having some trouble getting her words out, torn between focusing on the feel of Vetra’s hand between her legs and shivering as her hot breath puffed against her ear. Her head turned to the side so that she could brush her mouth along Vetra’s mandible, her eyelids heavy and her gaze dark. “I’m up for anything, as long as – _ah_ – as long as it involves you.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Vetra said. “I should make you a list of things we could do – and you could let me know which ones you’d like to try. But for now...” Vetra paused and rubbed her fingers along Sara’s sex just to hear her whine. A finger slipped between her folds and rested just outside her entrance. “I think I’ve tormented you for long enough. What do you say?”

Sara responded with lifting her arms up enough to wrap around Vetra’s neck. Her hips ground down against her hand and they both groaned as Vetra’s finger slipped into her. “Damnit Vetra, please, I need you to _fuck me now_.”

Vetra couldn’t hold back the shudder that coursed through her body at the demand and she obliged willingly, thrusting her finger in harshly. Sara’s hips bucked wildly with the movement and Vetra had to use her other arm and wrap it firmly around Sara’s waist to keep her grounded against Vetra’s body. She kept her finger moving in and out of Sara’s sex at a harsh pace and the Pathfinder’s hips met her at each thrust. Sara was panting softly against Vetra’s face and her fingers tightened their grip on her neck when the turian used a rough thumb to circle her clit in time with the thrusts.

Sara whimpered when the next thrust brushed the spot deep inside her and her walls fluttered around Vetra’s finger – a tell-tale sign that her orgasm was starting to build. Vetra shushed her quietly, reminding her that they were still at risk of being discovered. Sara nodded and brought her noises down to those breathy little moans and gasps that Vetra loved to hear, almost as much as she loved hearing Sara scream her name when she had her head buried between the human’s thighs.

Sara’s whole body was trembling eventually when Vetra kept up the rough pace of her thrusts and her hands were gripping onto her neck hard, her fingernails digging into the turian’s exposed skin. Vetra muffled a groan in Sara’s hair and focused on rocking her hand deep inside her love. Her talon pressed against Sara’s sweet spot and she could feel her wetness running slick along her wrist, while Sara twisted in her grip and tried to bury her face against Vetra’s neck.

“ _Mmph_ ,” Sara grunted. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she ground eagerly against Vetra’s fingers, taking as much pleasure as she could without making her usual amount of noise. Vetra pressed harder against her g-spot and left her finger there, rubbing in time with the thumb circling Sara’s clit, and Sara’s whole body rocked. “I’m so close,” Sara’s voice came out in a strained whisper. “Please, babe...”

“I’m not stopping you,” Vetra pointed out. “Come on, sweetheart, let me feel you.”

Sara opened her mouth to reply but paused when the sound of the cargo bay door opening reached them. There were two sets of footsteps and Vetra’s keen hearing picked up the murmur of Cora and Lexi’s voices.

Vetra was half expecting Sara to freeze up again, but the Pathfinder kept meeting the rocking of her hand and her breathing had become ragged and erratic while snippets of conversation floated up to them.

“...biotics are unusually strong for a human.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“It’s almost enough to make me wonder if there’s perhaps a genetic element involved.”

“Are you asking to run test on me, doc?”

“Oh, no ... well, if you don’t object...”

The sound of footsteps and Cora’s laughter faded away as they moved into the bio lab. Sara was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood as she fought to control herself.

But Vetra knew how to play her body just right.

The cargo bay doors opened again and this time the sound of Jaal humming echoed up to them and Vetra dug her talons into Sara’s side that she was still gripping to keep her still. Sara made a choked noise and bucked almost violently, and Vetra pushed her further with landing a bit onto the soft skin of Sara’s neck as her hand pressed into her sweet spots simultaneously.

Sara sobbed before slapping her own hand over her mouth to stifle her sounds as her body shuddered and clenched around Vetra’s hand while her orgasm rushed through her. Vetra worked her through it steadily, hushing her quietly when Jaal’s hums mysteriously disappeared. Tears leaked from Sara’s closed eyes as she fought the urge to cry out at the pleasure rushing through her, her hips stuttering in jerky motions while her walls continued to clench around Vetra’s finger.

Eventually she rode out the waves and Sara sagged back against Vetra’s body as she panted from the exertion. Vetra held her still and listened for any sound indicating that they should make a speedy retreat. After a moment, Jaal’s humming resumed and the doors to the tech lab opened and closed.

Vetra laughed breathlessly and carefully slipped her hand from Sara’s sex. Sara grumbled at the loss but could do little more than just stand there while her body recovered.

“So,” Vetra prompted her, “opinions?”

“Guh,” Sara said. Her voice was strained but there was a smile on her face. “That was one of the hottest things I’ve ever experienced.”

“Hm, good to know.”

“When can you get that list to me?”

Vetra grinned. She nipped tenderly at the abused skin of Sara’s neck just to hear her hiss. “Give me a few hours.”

Sara turned in her arms and tugged her head down to meet her lips in a fierce kiss, licking her way into Vetra’s mouth with a sudden enthusiasm. She trailed her hands down Vetra’s carapace and settled her grip on her narrow waist, using a bit of pressure to encourage her to turn around. “Okay, the list can wait,” Sara said against her mouth plates. “I’ve got something better in mind.”

Sara dropped to her knees before Vetra could inquire any further and pressed a kiss to the fabric right above where her groin plates were open and ready. Vetra’s lost her balance for a moment but her hands caught the edge of the conference table and she realised that Sara had manoeuvred her without her noticing. “Spirits, Sara.”

“It’s my turn now.” Sara’s hands made quick work of the fastenings on her under-armour – she was getting better at navigating it – and within moments she had the fabric down passed Vetra’s waist and the turian groaned as the cool air hit her sex. The human hovered closed to her open folds, and she licked her lips as she looked up through her lashed. “Think you can be quiet?” Sara challenged with a smirk.

Vetra’s breathing was already coming hard with the anticipation, but she met Sara’s smirk with her own. She tangled a hand carefully through Sara’s hair and let her talons scratch just a little. Sara’s pupil’s dilated at the handling and she waited eagerly for Vetra’s instruction.

“Try me, Pathfinder.”

Sara grinned and leaned in, licking long and hard up Vetra’s slit and not breaking their eye contact. Vetra shivered at the intensity and tilted her head back, her hand on Sara’s head guiding her movements.

The last thought she had before losing herself in the feeling of Sara’s mouth on her was that she should have suggested they do this a long, _long_ time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL.  
> THAT HAPPENED.  
> I don't think I'll ever get tired of writing these two. I'm on my second playthrough of ME:A and I'm appreciating the characters all over again - I'm not even finding Tann as much of a pain as before. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! There's definitely more planned for this series.


End file.
